No Curse Could be Worse
by Conjera
Summary: Yuki is rushing around a hospital looking for someone. Eventually he finds Kyo and some terrifying news. T for some laungage and sadness. Also the story I wrote for a freind. It's a fanficion she wanted but i wrote.  she wanted the ending
1. Chapter 1

Yuki raced down the hallways of the hospital in blind panic, nurses and patients moving before he could hit them. He came up to a three way split off and skidded to a stop. He looked down the three passages uncertainly. Which way where they?

Yuki saw a doctor coming out of a near by office and ran over to him. "ER! Which way is it to the ER?" The doctor closed the door the slowly and deliberately before turning to him with a scowl.

"Young man, this is a hospital not a sports arena. We do NOT shout in here and go about disturbing other patients."

"Which way though?" Yuki tried to lower his voice but he was so panicked. He needed to know! He needed to get going! Why was this doctor stalling him and glaring? Couldn't he just point it out already!

"Young man, we do not yell. If you are looking for information go to the desk by the-" Yuki grabbed the doctor by his coat and stared him coldly in the face.

"Which way?"

The doctor seemed to cower under Yuki's glare and began to speak nervously. "Th-The hallway straight ahead! G-Go till room 180 and t-turn right."

Yuki released the doctor and raced in the way he said. He thought now that he may have been to hard on that doctor, but then again he didn't have time to dilly-dally either. He carefully looked at room numbers he passed and eventually turned right. Immediately he saw a sign indicating this was the ER waiting room.

Yuki searched the faces around him frantically. There were worried parents, a man pacing, a child who kept asking his mom were daddy was. He looked over everyone again and finally saw what he was looking for. An orange top sitting alone in a corner looking at his hands his face not showing.

"KYO!" the boy did not move upon hearing his name or even show signs of hearing Yuki at all. As Yuki came closer he saw something that made his stomach flip. Kyo's hands and even his sweatshirt were covered in blood. Yuki also noticed he was shaking slightly.

Yuki went over to him and knelt down next to Kyo. "Kyo? Kyo can you hear me?" He showed no signs of noticing but his head raised up slightly. "Kyo… Kyo what happened?" Yuki asked, afraid to hear what was coming.

"She… she was j-just trying to help. Why?" Yuki heard Kyo's voice shake slightly and saw him give a small shudder. "Why didn't she just stay out of the way? I …. I was fine! Bu-but … she di-didn't want m… m-me to g-get hurt." Kyo threw his head in hands and a moment later and actually begin to cry.

Yuki stared at Kyo in shock. He had never seen Kyo cry before, perhaps he was just in shock of what had happened? Or… what if what had happened had actually been this bad. Not once had Kyo ever been like this, not once had Kyo ever been in shock like this.

"Kyo, I need to know what all happened." Kyo did not raise his head but continued to his quiet crying. "Kyo, I need to know." Still nothing. "KYO!" Kyo raised his head slightly and Yuki slapped him. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"

Kyo stayed still for a moment, as if processing what had happened. He finally glanced over at Yuki with a serious, haunted expression. Yuki's stomach turned to ice, whatever had happened had to be bad if Kyo did not yell at him for that.

"K-Kyo… What happened?" Yuki tried to stop his voice from shaking due to the horrible fear he felt, far more intense than before. Kyo just stared at him, the same cold, distant look. Yuki sighed and moved to get up.

"We were walking…" Yuki stopped moving and looked at Kyo. His face was turned away from Yuki and he was so quiet it was as if he was whispering. "It was quiet out and we were running late. She…She said she knew a short cut home."

Yuki gulped as Kyo kept continued on, "It was a small alleyway. It was short and dark, we were almost through it when…" Kyo finally turned and looked Yuki full in the face. Yuki cringed at the dark defeated look his eyes.

"There were four of those thugs. They wanted to mug me and … they had knives. I made her get behind me, I could of taken them all on, I WAS! …But she…she was worried. She tried to help." Yuki looked at Kyo and began to feel sick to his stomach.

"Tohru, she tried to come between us. An…And…" Kyo clenched his fists and bit his lip trying to control his emotions. "Tohru… she was stabbed." Kyo looked down again, he was shaking.

Yuki went over to a Doctor who had just come into the office wearing a surgeon uniform. "Excuse me, can you tell me how Miss Tohru Honda is doing?"

"Hmm? Oh are you family?" The doctor asked looking tired.

"Well, she's living with us. I'm Yuki Sohma."

"Oh, you're listed on her records as family." Yuki blinked in surprise and wondered if Shigure had something to do with that. "Miss Honda is still in surgery, but her vitals are stable. It will still be abit before she's out though."

Yuki sighed in relief and began to feel like a weight had just come off his shoulders. He thanked the Doctor and made his way back over to Kyo. "Kyo, she's stabilized."

"That doesn't mean anything." Kyo muttered darkly.

"Kyo, how could you not of handled those thugs ? Master taught you better-"

"Where not freaking Listening?" Kyo exploded at Yuki looking at him with fire in his haunted eyes. "I WAS handling them! But it was four against one and I was trying to keep Tohru out of it at the same freaking time! And… She just pushed past and ran in between us… they obviously just meant those knives for show. The moment she…she" Kyo swallowed, "got hit, they high tailed it out of there. I swear…" Kyo said grinding his teeth together, "If I find them I'll kill them."

Yuki shuddered at the downright ugly look on Kyo's features. Never had he seen someone look so ready to kill, so merciless. "Well," Yuki said sitting down in the seat next to him and patting his shoulder. "At least she's stable now. When Shigure got called he started running all over the house calling everyone. He was afraid you'd been shot."

"I wish I had been shot… maybe then she'd be okay." Kyo said miserably.

"Kyo!" Yuki said in shock. "Didn't you hear me. She's fine! They told me she's stable-"

"Stable don't mean crap you stupid rat! All it freaking means is that her vitals are steady. She can be stable but still be in critical condition! She probably is! She was stabbed right between her ribs! Do you know how much important organs are there?" Kyo glared at Yuki who looked at him dumbfounded.

"You damn rat, She's dying!"


	2. Chapter 2

Uo looked over at Hana, who was picking at her meal, not really eating it at all. She'd been quiet for a good three hours now and looking grimmer with every minute. Uo looked at her friend concerned.

"Hana… are you alright?"

"The electric signals in the air are chaotic. Something is very wrong indeed."

"You're imagining things." Uo said trying to sound passive.

"You can feel it too. Something very bad indeed has happened Uo." Hana said in almost a whisper. She gazed at Uo with cold eyes and Uo did not meet her gaze. She did have a bad feeling. Uo shrugged it off and continued eating in silence and eventually Hana began to pick at her food.

The phone rang suddenly causing Uo to jump. Hana simply glanced up at it from where she was. Uo got up slowly an ice block forming in her stomach. Now, for who knew what reason, her bad feeling had changed to that of a horrified one.

Hana took a quick breath and picked up the phone, "Hello, this is Uo."

"Uo? This…This is Yuki Sohma calling…" Uo looked over at Hana mildly surprised to hear the strain and fear in his voice.

"What's up Prince?" Uo tried to sound calm but failed miserably sounding immediately edgy and worried.

"It's… It's Tohru." Uo heard Yuki sigh, "She's in the hospital."

"What! Is Tohru okay?" Uo saw Hana get up and begin to come closer to her looking concerned and frightened.

"No she isn't…" Yuki said sounding strained. Hana was right next to Hana now with her ear close to the phone, trying to hear what was being said. "Apparently on their way home from getting groceries… Tohru and Kyo were mugged. Kyo was fighting them off and Tohru got worried and got in between him and the attackers… Tohru…" Yuki coughed. "Uo… Tohru was stabbed."

Uo gasped and nearly dropped the phone. Her knees felt weak and she had to grab the counter next to her so as to not fall. Beside her Hana stood her face blank.

"Prince, she'll make it right? She's okay right? Please tell me she'll be alright!"

"I-I can't say for sure… She was hit in an a-awkward spot… she's in surgery… the doctors here are very good… Can you please come Uo? For when Tohru wakes up?"

"Yeah, me and Hana… we'll be there…" Uo ground her teeth tighter to keep from crying. "We'll be there for sure…"

"Thank you."

Uo hung up the phone and looked at Hana who was standing there with a hurt, yet oddly blank at the same time. "Hana…"

"I told you…something…something w-was wrong." Hana suddenly fell down and began to sob uncontrollably. Uo watched her for a moment before kneeling beside her and hugging her. Uo then began to weep as well.

'_Why Tohru? Why? How!_' Uo thought as she cried. '_First her Dad and Mom now her too! Why?_' Uo cried harder, unable to stand. She was hugging Hana as if hugging her could somehow hold the world together. _'Orange top was there with her! He could of handled those thugs! Why did she get in the way?'_ Uo gasped and let out a wail of despair. Hana clung to her and sobbed harder.

_'Why didn't he stop her? He should of kept her back! He should of protected Tohru!'_

* * *

Uo raced down the hall of the hospital as fast as she could. Where was he? She finally made it into the E.R. lobby. With one glance she saw who she was looking for. She saw standing him with two others by him looking miserable. She saw the one who was responsible for this!

"KYO!" Kyo and the others looked up. Yuki and Momji looked in dismay, Kyo barely glanced her way. Uo looked at him and felt sick as she saw the blood on his blue sweatshirt. She felt sick looking at Tohru's blood all over him.

"Kyo! You dirty, horrible, mangy scoundrel! You flee ridden pest! You sick infected rodant!" uo marched over to him, her vision tinted red she was so mad. She looked at his face that turned up to her's. She looked at his ugly face but not his eyes, not this traitors eyes!

Yuki grabbed her arm. "Uo please calm down." His voice sounded dead, as if it had lost all life to it. "Please… just stop."

Uo shock of his arm and ignored him and continued to look at Kyo. She heard Hana come racing into the lobby calling for her, finally catching up to her. She heard her ask for any news about Tohru, and Uo snapped.

"YOU MONSTER!" Uo drew back and punched Kyo as hard as she could sending him flying backwards . She moved to follow him but Hana and Yuki raced forward to restrain her. She tried to escape but they held her back.

"LET ME GO!"

"Uo Stop!" Hana cried holding her around her wait. Yuki tightened his grip into a death grip on her arm.

"Let me go! He Deserves it! He was supposed to protect her!" Uo turned her glare to hana who still had tears in her eyes. "He was supposed to protect her! HE Failed! He let her get hurt! HE. IS. A. MONSTER!"

"Uo! STOP IT!" Hana all but screamed holding her back. "Please Uo Calm down!"

"NO! Be Mad!"

In that moment all struggling stopped as Uo and the others looked at Kyo.

"Be mad at me Uo. I…I should have protected her better. I was supposed to keep her safe… I did fail… I failed."

Momiji came over and put a hand on Kyo's shoulder. He looked pale, tired and sick. "Kyo…" Kyo shock off his hand and looked at him.

"No… I failed. I didn't do enough. Now…" Kyo clenched his fists and looked at Uo. "Uo be mad at me." Kyo as Kyo walked toward her Yuki and Hana let go of her and backed up. Kyo grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her face. "Hate me! I didn't protect her! Hate me… although… you will never be able to hate me as much as I despise myself…"

Uo finally looked into Kyo's eyes. His eyes were defeated, haunted, miserable, despairing, trapped. She looked at him and he finally looked away dropping his shoulders. All the spunk he ever had was gone washed away with all the sorrow he was feeling. Uo felt her eyes begin to tear up again.

"Tohru… S-she's really bad huh?"

Kyo did not look at her. She turned to look at Yuki, who avoided her and Hana's gaze. Momiji finally stepped forward to answer. He walked right up to them and with a sad, older expression.

"She's dying." Hana and uo looked at him in shock. "There's nothing more they can do. She is out of surgery and we're going to be going in to see her when she wakes up… but the doctor's say… it may not be likely she'll li…she'll live." The boy… the boy who was always happy sounded so solemn, so grown up that Uo cringed. The adult sound made everything he said hit her five times harder.

Hana gave a quiet sob and Yuki went over to calm her down. Momiji sat down and sighed looking miserable. Uo finally looked at Kyo he looked up at her miserably.

"I…I can't forgive myself."

Uo felt the tears spill over and run down her face. She looked down at his clenched fist and grabbed one of his hands and held it in both of hers. She began to sob and she put her hand on his hand, trying to calm herself enough to speak. Kyo looked at her as she cried.

"I..It's alright K-k-kyo." She managed to choke out. Everyone looked over at them watching. Kyo didn't move as she continued. "Y…You did…a…a..all you …c-c-c ….it's n-not you're f-f…fa.." Uo struggled between the words trying to spit them out with the sobs. "Those…d-damn t-t-t-thugs!"

She could tell now. It hadn't been this man, this poor defeated man in front of her. It was those stupid muggers' fault. They were the one's killing Tohru… and Kyo. Both were dying inside. Both were being killed from to horrible wounds, draining their energy.

"I will find them." Ou whispered loud enough for only her to hear. "I will find them… they will pay."


	3. Chapter 3

Momiji looked at the small white room in wide eye horror and wonder. The room was covered with machines, needles and bags of liquid. He looked at the center of the techinolical mass and saw Tohru, so small and pale… his heart felt like it would break. Kyo, Yuki, Uo, Hana, Shigure, Kisa and Haru. Tohru moved her head over slowly and smiled weakly. She was so covered in needles she looked as if she belonged in Dr. Frankenstein's lab.

"Hey Guys… how are you?" Tohru's voice was barely above a whisper and sounded strained.

"Sissy…You'll be okay right?" Kisa asked her voice shaking. She grabbed one of tohru's hands and looked at her. "Right Sissy?"

"Of course she will!" Momiji said looking at her. "Right Tohru-chan? Know what! When you get out of here I'm going to take you and Kisa to the hot springs again! Maybe even Kyo if he's good." Momiji tried to smile big for her. "You can use that special spring and-"

"Momiji, it's alright. I already know." Tohru smiled at him with a small sweet smile.

"Sissy? Sissy you're going to be okay right?" Kisa asked tears now coming to her eyes.

"Kisa… how did your math test go?" Tohru asked lightly. Momiji felt like serrated knife was cutting him as he heard her weak voice.

Kisa's eyes began to overflow. "I-I got an A-. Yuki-sama's help is what worked. Sissy-"

"you need to keep coming to him if you ever need help okay? Any type of help… Haru you'll help her too?

Hazaharu nodded and looked quietly at her still not speaking. Finally he turned to Kisa. "Hey why don't we go get some candy? I think I saw a machine down on the 1st floor… I'm sure tohru wants some too…"  
"Yes, Kisa would you?"

She nodded mutly and let go of Tohru's hand to grab HAru's and he lead her down the hall.

Everyone was quiet and Momiji wasn't sure why, but he felt he was waiting for someone to speak…who he wasn't sure. But he knew it couldn't be him. Finally Tohru broke the quiet.

"Yuki… How's the garden doing? You'll keep working on it right?"

"Yes, I-I have more strawberries for us to plant." Yuki's voice was tight.

"Yuki, it's okay… I already know."

"NO!" Momiji yelled an anger bubbling up inside him. She couldn't give up! "NO! you're going to be Fine Tohru! Nothing's going to happen besides you getting better!" Tohru smiled at him again, only her smile was sad this time.

"Please Tohru…" Kyo asked finally speaking and looking at her. He went over by her and knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand like Kisa had. "Tohru don't give up… I-I'm so sorry…No curse could ever be worse…than loosing you… please Tohru…"

"Kyo." Tohru looked at him with sorrow, "Why in the world are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for…" Tohru coughed a little "I don't want you to be sorry… or sad…"

Shigure fidgeted and put his hand on Momiji's shoulder. Momiji felt like brushing it off but didn't. He was trying to hard to not cry to try shake it off. "Please Tohru-Chan… Please don't give up. It's going to be okay." Momiji took a shaky breath, "You're g-going to b-be fine."

Tohru looked at Momiji, "My mom said she was so proud of me. She said I am being very brave and She's waiting. Dad's waiting too…"

"Please tohru." Yuki grabbed her other hand and knelt down next to her. Hana came up and touched her forehead, her eyes glistening.

"Tohru… I can't handle loosing you. I need you stay. My dear Tohru."

"Come on Tohru." Uo looked at her and Momiji saw she still had tears running down her face. "Tohru you're needed here. I need you, we all need you."

"Yuki?" Tohru asked looking at him, "Will you plant the strawberries?"

Yuki nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll plant whatever you like…"

'Lilies… could you plant… some white lilies too?"

"Over half the garden will be lilies." Yuki said tears coming down his own face now, with a smile he was forcing to stay on it. "The whitest, most beautiful lilies I can find…the rest will be all strawberries."

"Hana? Could you check and watch mom's picture please? Could you pl…please?" Tohru's voice and eyes fluttered for a moment. Momiji wanted to cry seeing her so weak and tired.

"Yes… my dearest Tohru."

"Shigure? C…Could you write me a story?"

Shigure looked at Tohru and spoke for the first time his voice bursting with sadness. "Of course. I'll read it to you when it's done…what shal it be about?"

"I…I think a cat, a rat, a dog…and a rabbit." Tohru looked at Momiji and smiled. Momiji bit his lip to keep from crying.

"I believe it will be my best work yet."

"I'm glad… I know I'm asking a lot… of you all." Tohru's voice was growing softer and more exsahuted. "Momiji can you watch Shigure? Make sure he behaves?"

Momiji just nodded not trusting his voice enough to speak. A single tear rolled down his face.

"And Uo? Kyo?" They both looked at her and she searched each of their faces. "Will you two please be there for each other? Please? Will you both take care of one another?"

"Y-Yes." Uo chocked out through her tears.

"…yes…" Kyo whispered.

"Good…" Tohru's voice was barely a whisper and she closed her eyes. "I…I think I'm going to take a nap…I'm pretty…pretty tired." Her grip on Kyo and Yuki's hand began to lax and her breathing slowed.

Then the machine monitoring her heart began to buzz loudly, no more beeping. Uo fell onto the bed sobbing. Hana turned into Shigure and cried into his chest. Momiji tried, he really did but he could not stop the tears from rolling down his face. Yuki simply let go of Tohru's hand and looked down. Only Kyo did not move.

And so the story of Tohru Honda ended.


End file.
